


call my name (give it power again)

by godaime_obito



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Post Uchiha Massacre, Pre-Canon, obito spends his free time lurking in caves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: My fill for the akatsuki gift exchange!Kisame's lost another partner and he'd really like to talk to someone in charge about the poor quality of these missing nin.





	call my name (give it power again)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaleforceFish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleforceFish/gifts).



Kisame has been traversing semi-hostile territory, because where isn’t at least semi-hostile when you’re a missing nin, heading for the nearest Akatsuki base. Normally this wouldn’t be an issue, but his latest partner bit the dust during the mission and he’s been alone for the last week. Even if he doesn’t really trust his partners, he still prefers someone there to take shifts during night and have his back in a fight. Kisame hopes someone in charge is at the base when he gets there, because his last three partners have had the life expectancy of an academy student in the kiri graduation exams. He wants someone quality next time.

When he reaches what he knows is the last stretch before the base he starts looking for chakra signatures. His range is hardly the best for someone of his caliber, those with a lot of chakra themselves tend to have a harder time sensing, but at this distance he can tell who’s in the base. Sasori, no partner but that’s no surprise, ever since Itachi ran off Orochimaru none of his have really stuck. Speaking of Itachi, he and his partner Jūzō are both around. Zetsu is lurking nearby, which means despite the fact Konan and Pein don’t seem to be around, someone who he can complain to is. Where Zetsu is Madara is likely lurking nearby with his chakra suppressed.

Kisame diverts from heading straight to the base towards the feeling of Zetsu chakra. Faster to ask him which way Madara went than search for him on his own.

“Zetsu-san,” he calls out, “Where has our masked comrade gone?”

There’s a shifting movement from a nearby tree, and Zetsu phases out of it. Or grows out of it? Kisame still isn’t sure how that works. The less he knows about how Zetsu works or what he does in is free time the better off he probably is.

“Madara is in the base, in the underground rooms,” the white side says, “Can’t you figure that much out on your own?” the other half adds.

“Always a pleasure seeing you, but I’ve got to talk to him,” Kisame replies and heads back towards base as Zetsu merges back into the trees. He’d be a lot easier to get along with if he wasn’t always sending mixed signals, although Kisame isn’t really looking to get attached to these people anyway.

He avoids seeing any of the others as he makes his way to the seldom used passage that leads to the underground caverns below the base. Too creepy even for the weird people who populate the Akatsuki to explore, or maybe they just don’t see the point.

“Leader, are you here? Not the ginger leader or the paper woman leader, the leader-leader,” Kisame asks. He doesn’t raise his voice, but it echoes through the caverns just the same. There’s a slight shift in the air behind him. He turns around slowly with a grin. “Always so dramatic,” he jokes.

“What do you need?” Madara asks, ignoring Kisame’s last statement altogether.

“No pleasantries today? No ‘how are you my favorite lackey’? Well, I’ve been better. How are you?”

Even with only one eye showing he still conveys a lot of emotion without speaking. Mainly unhappy emotions.

“Fine, fine. My partners dead, and I want the next one to be better. These last few haven’t really been up to S rank standard. More like high A rank at best,” Kisame complains.

“I tend to leave assigning partners up to Pein and Konan. I have bigger concerns,” he replies.

“I thought you could toss a little weight around for me. I’m not going to make long enough to help realize that better world of yours if my backup keeps dying on me.”

“Ours. The better world is for everyone, belongs to everyone. How do you feel about Itachi? His genjutsu and low stamina would counterbalance your high stamina and low genjutsu ability.”

“What about Jūzō?” Kisame wonders.

“He’s lasted for a decent amount of time, but I have a feeling he won’t last much longer. Besides, between the two of you, it’s clear who the better member of the seven swordsman is,” he answers, stepping around Kisame he walks with slow purpose towards the back of the caverns. Likely heading back to where he was lurking before he so theatrically appeared behind him.

“Wait,” Kisame calls after him, “One more thing.”

Madara stops, and cocks his head slightly in his direction expectantly. He really does a hell of a ghost impression, appearing out of nowhere, and standing around silently with his chakra suppressed. If he hadn’t seen his face he might really believe he was Madara or his ghost.

“Some time ago when you introduced yourself as Madara you showed me your face, but you never gave me another name,” Kisame explains, “At the time showing your face was already more than I expected of you. Even I understand the natural secrecy and deception for people you cannot trust. It’s when two people who are meant to be true comrades that I can’t stand the lies.” Wasn’t that what made Fuguki’s betrayal so bad? That he was supposed to be his comrade, that he thought he _could_ trust him? He continues, his voice gaining urgency, but losing volume with as he goes, “After all this time, won’t you tell me your name? When we are alone like this can’t I call you by it?” he ends in a harsh whisper.

As Kisame finishes speaking, the nameless man turns to face him fully. He reaches his hand up to his chin, and hooks his thumb beneath his mask. In a swift movement he yanks it off, and the clatter as it hits the floor punctuates Kisame’s last question.

“Isn’t this enough? I trust you, more than anyone else in the Akatsuki I’ve always trusted you,” he answers, “you don’t need my old name. It is _nothing_ ; it’s lost its meaning. I’m just as much Madara as I was ever it.”

“Ha,” Kisame utters humorlessly. “I may believe that _you_ believe that, but it isn’t true. If it really didn’t matter you would have no problem just telling it to me and being done with this,” he says. It’s normally rude to stare at someone’s face so intently, but he feels the urge to memorize each contour and each scar while he has the chance.

“You’ve always been much smarter than people give you credit for when they see you,” he considers with a cock of his head, “Do you think if you called my true name it sets me free? Disappear me into the void like some folktale creature?”

“We won’t know until we try,” Kisame says with a grin, some of the fervor of is earlier speech dissipating.

“I suppose not,” he says reluctantly. “Obito,” he adds, too quietly to even echo.

Kisame’s grin widens. “Obito,” he repeats, in the same hushed tone.

Silence reigns. Kisame hears a dripping noise in the distance he hadn’t noticed before.

“Ah,” Obito sighs, looking intently at him, “I suppose you were right after all. It was different when you said it. Maybe it was never that the name was meaningless, just that no one that matters has said it in so long.”

“Flattery,” he accuses. He steps closer, leaning down towards Obito, returning his intent stare with mild exaggeration.

Obito gives him a grin with a look in his eye like when he’s followed Zetsu to a meeting as Tobi and is about to ruin Sasori or one of the others’ day.  He pushes forward, and leans up on his toes, closing the distance between them. Kisame has less than a second to decide if he ought to be dodging back. He doesn’t. Obito’s lips meet his, and Kisame’s only just started kissing back when he pulls back again.

He twists around and bends to grab his mask back off the floor. He pulls it back into place with practiced ease, and slides backwards toward the far end of the cavern.

“Hold on through one or two more subpar partners and when Biwa is gone I’ll make sure you’re with Itachi,” he says, returning to the voice he usually uses. Kisame hadn’t even noticed he’d stopped using it over the course of their confrontation. Before he can reply Obito disappears in a swirl, back to whatever it is he does all day. Kisame isn’t sure staying still was the right decision or not.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jūzō Biwa was Itachis partner before Kisame in the anime, but Kisame was in the akatsuki first im pretty sure, so this is set in the period before they were partners, but after the scene were Obito tells Kisame hes Madara. i didnt fret much over the timeline bc kishi sure didnt


End file.
